La Legende de Zelda  Le bijou sacré
by loup-loup
Summary: Haidy, élevé dans le confort de la vie royale, n'a jamais vécu de grande aventure. Mais il est sur le point de vivre la plus grande quête de sa vie, accompagné de la plus inattendue des personnes qu'il ait rencontrées.


**Bon, voici une vieille fic que je viens de retrouver. Je poste le premier chapitre, et si j'ai des commentaires positifs de gens qui aimeraient lire la suite, ben j'écrirai la suite!**

Haydi observait son reflet dans la glace de la salle des bains. Soucieux, son habituel sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une moue perplexe. Il essaya vainement de placer ses cheveux derrière ses longues oreilles, mais d'innombrables mèches rebelles revinrent en quelques secondes sur ses tempes.

C'était vrai qu'il ressemblait énormément à son père lorsqu'il avait le même âge que lui, soit dix-sept ans, comme il avait pu le constater sur les tableaux qui ornaient le hall d'entrée. Mais quelque chose dans ses traits était plus doux. Peut-être l'arc moins sévère de ses sourcils. Ou les oreilles plus tombantes, plus humbles.

Quoiqu'on en dise, Haydi trouvait qu'il ressemblait définitivement plus à sa mère. Il avait ses yeux en amandes, où une lueur violette éclairait le bleu profond des iris. Il avait sa peau presque blanche, d'un éclat de diamant au soleil. Il avait sa bouche, dont la lèvre supérieur se retroussait en une adorable et délicate courbe aux extrémités, qu'il sourisse ou non. Seul son nez retroussé et pointu lui venait définitivement de son père… et peut-être aussi son corps fort et robuste.

Le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de bien placer ses vêtements – tunique aux tissus richement brodés et bottes parfaitement cirées – et se lança à l'assaut de la soirée. Il fallait toujours paraître à son meilleur devant les gens du peuple, pour leur donner un sentiment de confiance en la couronne et de prospérité du royaume.

Haydi poussa les immenses portes de la salle du trône, où aurait lieu la cérémonie, et alla rejoindre sa mère qui donnait ses ordres aux gardes.

« Ha! Te voilà, mon chéri, lui dit-elle en le voyant arriver. Tu te rappelles que c'est toi qui doit accueillir ce soir, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui mère, répondit-il en essayant, sans grand succès, d'imiter le sourire calme et serein de la reine.

- Ça va bien aller, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle plus bas en caressant le visage de son fils.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, dit-il en détournant le regard. Je vais aller attendre à l'entrée du château.

D'accord. Je t'aime, mon ange.»

Haydi marmonna quelque chose dont lui-même ignorait la signification et s'éloigna. Être en présence de sa mère, qui était un tel model de perfection le rendait extrêmement inconfortable. Alors qu'elle était belle, adorée, sage et incroyablement puissante, lui était gaffeur, toujours distrait et surtout très peu confiant en lui-même. Évidemment, il n'avait absolument rien contre la reine, il l'adorait de tout cœur. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il était extrêmement nerveux.

Il marcha d'un pas énergique, le bruit des talons de ses bottes résonnant fortement dans les couloirs sans fin et déserts. Tous les domestiques étaient aux cuisines ou à la salle du trône pour préparer la réception. Perdu dans ses pensés, il butta contre une armure qu'il renversait à chaque fois qu'il passait par là depuis ses premiers pas. Il replaça maladroitement l'armure sur son piédestal puis repris sa marche. Il avait si peur de se tromper ou d'oublier quelque chose qu'il revint trois fois sur ses pas, certain d'être en train de gaffer. Le moindre petit détail était susceptible de faire subitement augmenter ses pulsations cardiaques. Par exemple, il sentit ses entrailles se nouer lorsqu'il crût avoir oublié la clef des grilles du palais, fait pourtant anodin.

Arrivé au dehors du château, Haydi alla se poster devant les grilles, où il bavarda un peu avec le garde qui y était déjà, un sympathique homme d'un certain âge, avant que les invités – soit tout ceux qui désiraient venir – ne commencent à arriver. Il savait que ceux-ci se dirigeraient ensuite vers les portes du château, où sa sœur et son frère se chargeraient de leur indiquer la direction de la réception. Une fois arrivés, le roi et la reine en personne les accueilleraient.

C'était une chaude soirée d'été et le soleil se coucherait très tard. Il était dix-sept heures et les rayons étaient encore éclatants comme à leur zénith. Haydi avait très chaud, et il détestait cela. Ça le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise de serrer toutes ces mains en sentant les siennes qui étaient trempées à l'intérieur de ses gants. De plus, la chaleur avait toujours eu le don de le rendre désespéré et ennuyé. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir fuir à l'instant!

« Prince Haydi! Lança la voix basse et gutturale de Darnia qui arrivait à pas de tortue. Nous avons fait un très long voyage pour venir vous voir! J'espère que ça en vaudra la peine!»

L'imposant goron éclata d'un rire puissant. Haydi savait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie censée le détendre, mais il y répondit par un rire involontairement très jaune. Derrière les quelques gorons qui le suivaient arrivait la délégation des zoras. Leur reine, Ruto, n'était pas venue. Les zoras qui marchaient vers lui de leur air légèrement arrogant allaient sûrement exposer à tous l'excuse de la souveraine. Peu importe, Haydi était soulagé qu'elle soit absente, même que, quelque peu inquiet, il la chercha un instant dans la foule qui s'amenait. Ruto ne cessait de faire des avances, peut-être seulement pour plaisanter, au roi. Et ce, très souvent, devant Haydi, ce qui devenait plutôt gênant à la longue.

Ensuite vinrent quelques courageux kokiris qui, voulant honorer leur amitié de toujours avec son père, avait trouvé la force de quitter leur forêt protectrice. Et, au travers des délégations de diverses créatures, les habitants de la vallée, du village Cocorico et du bourg d'Hyrule entraient en le saluant aimablement.

Après avoir passé une heure debout, à sourire et à saluer sous le soleil brûlant d'après-midi, il s'étira péniblement et, les jambes douloureuses, entra avec les derniers invités. En chemin, il observa nerveusement le public, conscient de son total manque de charisme envers eux. Étrange tout ce même que le peuple l'aimait tant, lui qui bafouillait sans cesse et avait le don de se mettre les pieds dans les plats. Mais les gens finiraient bien par réaliser à quel point il était sans intérêt.

Pourvu que ça ne soit pas ce soir. Si tout se passait bien, Haydi avait l'impression qu'il pourrait alors tout affronter, que par la suite, il ne pouvait que réussir tout ce qu'il entreprendrait. Il espérait tant que cette soirée puisse lui donner confiance en lui. Arrivé à la salle du trône, on l'annonça.

« Prince d'Hyrule, Haydi I.»

Les invités l'applaudirent avec force. Surtout les demoiselles. Haydi soupira. Il se sentait tellement stressé qu'il arrivait à peine à se déplacer sans donner l'impression d'être dans une campagne militaire. Quelques jeunes filles l'abordèrent, prêtes à faire la conversation – enfin, pour ces dames, cela signifiait crier quelques trucs d'une voix suraiguë puis glousser avec un air terriblement stupide. Il leur répondit distraitement et se dirigea vers la table royale, au fond de la salle. Derrière lui, il entendit les jeunes filles au bord de l'extase qui parlaient à toute allure entre elles. Haydi avait une voix plutôt claire pour un jeune homme, mais profonde. Et il savait l'utiliser pour en tirer un maximum de sensualité, quand il était détendu et en bonne compagnie. Mais ce soir, il n'avait aucunement envi de se taper d'interminables « Moi j'aime bien les chevaux. Et toi?» ou « Que penses-tu de mon parfum? Est-il trop fort?». En chemin, il passa près d'enfants qui chantaient en riant une vieille comptine qui lui rappela de lointains souvenirs.

« Un par un, "La liberté te coûtera ta force" disent les plaines verdoyantes,

Deux par deux, "La beauté paiera par ta sagesse" répondent les cloches du vieux temple,

Trois par trois, "La vérité se cachera sans ton courage" narguent les effrayants boisés,

Tous ensemble, l'amour nous parlera à son tour!»

Les enfants terminèrent les derniers vers en criant et en tentant de s'attraper pour se chatouiller. Haydi réalisa que ces paroles tant chantées ne signifiaient en fait absolument rien.

Il alla s'asseoir à la droite de son père, qui présidait avec son épouse. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Ce fut le premier sourire qui toucha vraiment Haydi, car il savait que son père avait du faire beaucoup d'efforts pour s'adapter à la vie de foule, de soirées et de réceptions grandioses. Parfois, il disparaissait pendant quelques jours, pour des supposées « voyages politiques», mais Haydi savait bien qu'il voulait seulement s'éloigner du château. Et il le comprenait. Certains matins, il lui prenait soudainement l'envie d'aller au loin, là où aucune muraille ne serait un obstacle à l'aventure. Puis, il se rappelait son horrible sens de l'orientation et revenait à la réalité.

La voix de l'annonceur se fit entendre par-dessus le brouhaha des conversations alors que ses parents se levaient pour parler.

« Sa très sage Majesté, Zelda Reine d'Hyrule, et sa très courageuse Majesté, Link Roi d'Hyrule.»

Le roi leva les yeux aux ciel devant tant de manières pendant que sa femme prenait la parole d'une voix chaleureuse.

« Très chers habitants du royaume d'Hyrule, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici, auprès de nous, pour la cérémonie officielle de chevalerie de mon fils, Haydi.»

Tous applaudir avec un sincère enthousiasme. Haydi se leva, tel un robot, pour saluer respectueusement et se rassit.

« Ce soir, Haydi devra nous prouver qu'il est valeureux, continua la reine. Il subira l'épreuve d'adresse. S'il réussit, il sera fait chevalier. Mais avant de vivre ce test plein d'émotions, mangeons donc, camarades!»

Elle se rassit, radieuse comme toujours, couverte d'éloges et d'applaudissements. Des domestiques arrivèrent alors, distribuant aux tables rectangulaires infiniment longues d'abondantes portions de délicieuses victuailles. Haydi, qui n'avait pas du tout faim, ne toucha pas à son assiette. Ses parents de relevèrent pas cette attitude qui aurait pu passer pour capricieuse, mais sa sœur tenta sans succès de le faire manger tout au long du souper. Quoi qu'agacé, il appréciait l'attention que la fillette lui portait. Pour son âge, elle était particulièrement réfléchie. À ses côtés, leur jeune frère approuvait en hochant la tête et en répétant, en articulant exagérément comme le font les enfants : « Il faut manger!»

Haydi les ignora tant bien que mal, se concentrant sur son stress. Il savait qu'il pouvait réussir cette épreuve, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Mais il savait aussi que dès que quelqu'un se trouvait là, dans un rayon de cent mètres, il était capable des pires gaffes. C'était à cause de cette pression. Il se força à respirer convenablement. Après tout, s'il échouait, il pouvait bien recommencer tant qu'il voulait… et devenir la risée du royaume.

Après le repas vinrent d'interminables et insupportables conversations. Haydi n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de rester à table pendant deux heures, alors qu'il lui fallait quinze minutes tout au plus pour vider son assiette. Ce temps à faire semblant d'écouter les commérages royaux lui fournit une autre occasion de trop penser. En tant que tel, Haydi s'aimait bien. Il était beau, brillant et disposait d'une très bonne force physique. Mais il était si coincé à l'intérieur et redoutait l'échec à un tel point qu'il en devenait déraisonnable, ce qui lui gâchait la vie. Il réfléchit sombrement aux heures à venir, ne voulant pas s'avouer qu'il était en fait très talentueux mais que le problème était quelque part entre sa tête et son cœur.

Finalement, on se leva pour sortir dans la cours-arrière, où le terrain avait été aménagé pour l'épreuve. Celle-ci était d'une simplicité remarquable : se rendre à la ligne d'arrivée. Pour y parvenir, mettre à terre tout les obstacles (des poteaux peinturés de rouge). Et ce, dans une limite de temps de deux minutes.

Haydi savait qu'en sprintant, il pouvait traverser le terrain en quarante secondes, ce qui lui laissait amplement de temps pour se débarrasser des défis en chemin. Un valet lui amena sa monture, un magnifique étalon à la robe souris. Le début de l'épreuve se faisait à cheval.

Haydi monta en selle et se plaça sur la ligne de départ. Avant de commencer, sa mère adressa un dernier discours au peuple massé contre les clôtures qui délimitaient le parcours. Haydi écouta distraitement.

Puis le signal de départ retentit. Aussitôt, il talonna l'animal et le dirigea vers un très haut mur de pierre. Le cheval sauta sans difficulté et Haydi profita du quart de seconde dans les airs pour armer son arc d'une flèche. À peine atterrit, il décocha la flèche sur la première cible. Il dirigea son cheval des mollets pour éviter le poteau qui s'était renversé au sol.

L'exercice était un jeu d'enfant et l'espace d'un instant, il se surpris à être fier de lui. Mais rapidement la conscience de la présence d'une foule immense en arrière-plan remplaça sa fierté par une pression insoutenable. Il visa trois autres cibles et les atteints toutes, en gaspillant deux flèches. Il traversa une clôture qui lui barrait la route puis tenta d'atteindre la dernière cible. Mais il rata tous ses tirs et du continuer sans flèche.

Arrivé à une ligne tracée par une corde, il sauta à terre et dégaina son épée. Les spectateurs l'encourageaient de cris et sifflements. Peut-être étaient-ils impressionnés par l'immense arme, cadeau de son père, qui devait mesurer bien plus d'un mètre. Il revint sur ses pas pour entailler le poteau qu'il avait manqué. Puis il s'élança au pas de course et trancha les cinq nouvelles cibles. Pressé, il dû s'y prendre à deux reprises pour la dernière.

Ensuite, il rangea son interminable épée avec un peu de difficulté dans son foureau. Il se hissa sur un bloc de roc et s'agrippa à une corde suspendue à une poutre. Le public hurlait toujours, non loin de lui.

Il se balança, visant la prochaine corde, puis sauta.

Plus que deux cordes.

Il sentait ses mains brûler sous le frottement que subissaient ses gants de cuir, mais ignora la douleur, l'adrénaline écrasant toute rationalité. Cependant, à la dernière corde, il glissa.

Les mains brûlantes, il revint rapidement au bloc et recommença l'opération.

Enfin, il ramassa un bâton et le passa dans la torche allumée qui avait été installée juste à côté. Avec son bâton enflammé, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers la ligne d'arrivée, brûlant toute cible sur son passage.

Plus que quelques mètres… un coup de sifflet retentit.


End file.
